It is a recognized fact that most saddles do not fit most horses. Production saddles are made to fit a size and type of horse and rider in general. However, no horse is completely symmetrical. All have some unevenness of frame and proportion that can lead to an improper fit and interface between horse and saddle. This can, in turn, lead to discomfort and injury to the horse. Even custom saddles made to suit exacting measurements taken from a standing animal may not fit properly after the animal is cinched to secure the saddle, is mounted and adapts to the load, and then moves under the load. Further, the contour of the horse's back changes as it turns and moves about. Thus, even a saddle that fits properly when the horse is at rest may cause problems when the horse is in motion. In addition to this, the rider's weight may be unevenly distributed and may shift during riding. Finally, not all saddles are properly balanced and symmetrical. Some are produced with defects and some can become warped or crooked with use.
Given the foregoing facts, it is almost imperative to provide some type of saddle pad (or “interface”) between saddle and horse in order to mediate the differences, and soften contact, between the horse's back and the lower surfaces of the saddle. In my patent issued Dec. 9, 2003, for “Interface Pads” (U.S. Pat. No. 6,658,827) I developed and described ideal animal/saddle and rider interfaces that were durable and included, in various embodiments, the following features: (1) means for automatically alleviating and mediating mismatches between a saddle or saddle tree and a load-bearing animal so that the entire load is distributed evenly over the length of the tree on both sides; (2) means for automatically compensating for differences between the two sides of the animal so as to equal and level the animal's load; (3) means for automatically distributing and/or otherwise compensating for uneven static or dynamic side-to-side and front-to-back loads such as those caused by unequal conformation or loading or movement of the rider; (4) means for automatically absorbing and distributing shock and vibration while traveling; (5) means for automatically adjusting each of the foregoing when necessary due to environmental changes (e.g.—air pressure changes) or load changes; (6) means for reducing or eliminating slippage of the interface on the horse or saddle on the interface; (7) means for avoiding contact with the spinal area of the horse; (8) means for encouraging and allowing the free circulation of air in and through the gullet of the saddle; (9) means for expediting the evaporation of perspiration and moisture from the horse and interface including means for making the pad as thin as possible; and (10) means for automatically adapting to the movement of the animal in flexing and turning.
The interface pads of my invention, according to one preferred embodiment of the invention, are comprised of at least a first and a second discrete inflatable member directly or indirectly linked to one another. The volume of air in each of these inflatable members is capable of independent adjustment. For convenience, the first member is referred to as the left member and the second member is referred to as the right member. The right member is adapted to provide an interface between the right side of a load-bearing animal and the right portion of a load-supporting structure such as a saddle. The left member is adapted to provide an interface between the left side of the load-bearing animal and the left portion of the load-supporting structure. Connecting means are provided to span the spinal area of the animal so as to mechanically link the first and second members to one another.
In one embodiment, the connecting means is a separate component subsequently integrated into or onto the inflatable members such as by attaching one or more straps or clips to each inflatable member. In another embodiment, the connecting means is an integral component, such as the flexible panels used to create the inflatable members, which spans from one member to the other member. In still another embodiment, the connecting means is an auxiliary non-integrated component wherein the connection between inflatable members is by way of a receiving structure adapted to individually receive each inflatable member. These receiving structures can be shaped to fit under various types of saddles and/or to serve as a bareback pad.
To overcome many of the drawbacks of the prior art, the inflatable members of my invention are constructed of a foam core wholly surrounded by and bonded to a pair of thin skins or panels, which form a fluid tight envelope. A valve is disposed between the chamber formed by the envelope and the ambient environment. This innovation is critical to the proper functioning of my invention. Prior air pads have featured air chambers that were empty or enclosed a loosely fitting core of foam or some other material. Bonding the core to the outer walls of the chamber means that air entering and leaving the chamber must filter slowly through the foam core rather than rushing around its periphery. This, in turn, allows the air pad to provide valuable quasi-orthotic benefits. Thus, for example, after allowing inflation of an air pad of this type and inserting the air pad between saddle and horse, the valve can be opened. In this situation, the air pad will conform to the contours and configuration of both saddle and horse until it reaches a point where the pressure exerted by foam and air remaining in the foam matches the exterior pressure placed on its various parts. The valve is then closed. When the air pad is removed and examined, it will be seen to have taken a shape and configuration conforming to the contours and configuration of horse and saddle. If the valve remains closed, the air pad will retain this orthotic configuration for an extended period of time. Yet, it is relatively flexible and remains capable of adjusting as necessary to the turning and active movements of the horse and the shifting movements of the load being carried.
Even given the innate benefits of my design as set forth above, I have also found that the inclusion of proportional valves is extremely advantageous for the purposes of my invention. The proportional valve of my invention is, generally speaking, a spring-loaded valve that can be adjusted to different degrees of tightness. At its tightest setting, only a heavy load (or rider) will be sufficient to displace the spring-biased plug for the valve and allow air to exit the pad. At its lightest setting, the moderate pressure exerted on the air pad by a light load (or rider) will accomplish this result. The inclusion of proportional valves allow my pads to function more efficiently with loads (or riders) of different weights. For example, with an ordinary valve, it is possible that a very heavy rider could compress the air pads almost completely over some critical pressure points. In this situation, the air pads would cease to function for their intended purpose in the most efficient manner. However, with proportional valves adjusted to a setting based on the rider's weight, this problem will not occur. The valves will not allow as much air to escape when a heavier load is placed on the air pads, preserving the cushioning function and quasi-orthotic benefits of my invention.
In addition to the advantages discussed above, the inclusion of proportional air valves has another important benefit: they are virtually automatic. Without such valves, it is necessary for the rider to initially open the air valves to allow air to escape from full air pads so that the air pads can assume the desired molded/orthotic configuration. The non-proportional air valves are then closed to fix the air pads in this configuration. (Usually this procedure is followed after initially cinching the saddle into place, re-cinching the saddle for tightness, and mounting the horse.) However, with a proportional air valve, the adjustment process becomes almost fully automatic. After initially setting the air valves for the desired load, the rider need take no further action. The air pads will let the desired amount of air escape automatically when the rider cinches the saddle into place and mounts.
In addition to the changes and improvements set forth above, I have found it very advantageous to form the pads of my invention from breathable moisture wicking materials that allow perspiration to freely evaporate and aid in cooling. I have also found it advantageous to form the surfaces of these pads from a breathable non-slip material that has never been used in this type of application. A material formed from a polyester mesh with polyvinylchloride (PVC) coating bonded to felt is ideal for this purpose. This material, which was previously used for making weightlifter's gloves, provides excellent non-slip traction for the pads of my invention without inhibiting the free flow of air and other desirable characteristics of the moisture wicking materials I use in making my pads. This non-slip material is currently produced and sold under the brand name TOUGH TEK. It is, in addition, very useful in creating non-slip straps for use with my invention.
The types of tough durable inflatable members preferred for use as air pads in my invention are presently produced by Cascade Designs, Inc. of Seattle, Wash., under the trademark THERM-A-REST. The nature of the inflatable members can be varied depending upon the environment in which the invention will be exposed. For example, the inflatable member can use a homogenous core such as the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,624,877 and 4,025,974 or can use a composite core such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,286, all of which are incorporated herein by reference. Moreover, other cores can be used as long as the core includes tensile elements therein that, when bonded to the pair of thin skins or panels, resist displacement of the skins when the pad is subject to compression. However, cores that slow the movement of air in, out, and through the pad are preferred.
Finally, in addition to the uses specified above, the inflatable members of my invention can be used and are claimed in my patent for use as seat pads (with the addition of means to hold inflatable member(s) in position on a seat). However, numerous other possibilities inherent in my invention for equine and human use remain.